


I’ll catch you

by JustCallMeJo



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack-ish, Fluff, Gen, Misunderstandings, Ongniel, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeJo/pseuds/JustCallMeJo
Summary: Wanna One hears suspicious sounds and decides to check it out.(And they all ship ongniel obviously)





	I’ll catch you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Drabble, hope you’ll like it. My first in this fandom :))  
> I’m trying to get over a writer’s block so short unnecessary stories are my cure. Enjoy!! ;))

Jisung stared incredulously at the closed door to his, Daniel’s and Seongwoo’s room. He was sitting on the couch with all the other members except for Seongwoo and Daniel who had skipped out on movie night to catch up on sleep. 

The members started shifting uncomfortably as the sounds grew louder and Jisung was still staring at the door with wide eyes. 

Finally Woojin reached forward and paused the movie in exasperation. 

“Harder, harder!” They heard much clearer now. It was Seongwoo’s voice, that much they could all tell. He sounded slightly breathless. Minhyun leaned forward to cover Guanlin’s ears indignantly, The maknae rolling his eyes at the older and batting his hands away. Although the youngest looked slightly nauseous.

“Are they...?” Daehwi whispered hesitantly. 

“C’mon Niel-ah faster,” Seongwoo’s muffled voice came floating through the doors again. 

“Are they really doing what I’m thinking?” Sungwoon said, an unimpressed although sleazy expression on his face. 

Jihoon looked shocked beyond belief. 

Jinyoung only looked at the door with a blank expression, though Daehwi could tell his face was fighting a grimace. 

Jisung managed to snap out of his stupor as Jaehwan tapped his head a couple of times as if asking for help. 

“Oh no this cannot be happening,” he groaned miserably. 

“Hyung, you go tell them!” Woojin hissed. Jisung’s mouth fell open. 

“Yeah it’s your room and you’re the oldest,” Daehwi agreed. Jisung sighed long suffering. 

“Let’s all go,” Jaehwan said all of a sudden, determined. “That way they’ll be more uncomfortable than if only Jisungie-hyung goes. Then they probably won’t do it again thanks to the mortification,” he explained. The others stared at their resident psychopath. Although somehow it seemed to make sense to most of them. 

“Let’s go,” Sungwoon said and they all slowly rose. 

“Oh my god, Seongwoo-hyung,” Daniel’s voice groaned from behind the door and everyone stopped in their tracks, Jisung could see Jihoon gulping, cheeks bright red. 

The members slowly moved forward again, Minhyun in the lead. 

As they tiptoed they could hear the sounds of panting and groaning getting more prominent. Daehwi almost turned tail and ran but Woojin grabbed him by the neck of his shirt right on time. 

Sungwoon put his hand on the door handle and slowly turned it, the sound from Seongwoo and Daniel not ceasing. 

Woojin delivered the final kick to the door and it flung open. Everyone stared open mouthed at the scene in front of them. 

Daniel was pulling on the handle of the wardrobe, which was not budging, while Seongwoo was sitting on the top bunk, shoving a knife between the crack on the top of the wardrobe. Daniel was huffing with the effort of trying to pull the door open while Seongwoo panted from the straining position he was in, leaning over the space between the bed and the wardrobe. Jaehwan let out a small sound that made both of them stop and look at the door. 

“What?” Seongwoo huffed out, blowing the fringe off his forehead. 

“You-he-what,” Jihoon managed to stutter. 

“What, what’s wrong?” Daniel got out between breaths, looking and sounding genuinely concerned. 

“We thought you were fucking,” Jinyoung burst out, shocking everyone including himself. Daniel and Seongwoo stared at them, mouths gaping, then stared at each other, then back at their members. 

“What?!” They exclaimed in unison. 

“Well, You were telling Niel-hyung to go harder and faster and you were making suspicious sounds and -and-and,” Daehwi managed to stutter out. 

Seongwoo’s face turned red. 

“Oh my god no,” he moaned in despair, “the door got stuck and we are trying to open it. I meant that he needs to pull harder on the handle and he needed to be faster when I got the knife in, Jesus,” the older got out. Then the knife decided to bend in his grip, causing Seongwoo to overbalance and fall down from the bed. A collective gasp went through the group just before Daniel ripped his hands from the handle and managed to grab Seongwoo’s waist, holding him close and stopping his fall. 

Seongwoo huffed out a nervous laugh and stood on wobbly legs, Daniel’s arm around his waist and his own arm slung over the younger’s broad shoulders. 

“Perfectly fine,” he exclaimed with an eye-crinkling, although slightly shaky, smile. The wanna one members breathed out in relief. 

“Seongwoo-yah don’t ever do that again you idiot,” Jisung exclaimed, relief clear in his voice. 

“Can’t make any promises,” Seongwoo joked, still shaken but trying to lighten everyone else’s moods. 

“Dont worry, I’ll be there to catch you, hyung,” Daniel said with a bright grin. The other members were torn between gagging and aww’ing at the cheesiness. Seongwoo merely blushed. 

“Okay, let’s try and open up the wardrobe!” Minhyun exclaimed. 

“Maybe Niel-hyung should dance to Open Up,” Guanlin snickered and everyone looked at him, unimpressed. Daniel only laughed and spread his legs, performing the thigh dance, one arm still around Seongwoo. 

Just then the door popped open, the knife that had been stuck falling to the floor. 

Everyone stared in astonishment. 

“I’m. Just. Gonna. Go. Lay down. For. A. While,” Jisung said, sounding close to fainting before leaving and falling face first on the couch. He could hear everyone bursting out laughing and allowed a small smile to pass his lips. 

He was glad everyone was okay. 

~


End file.
